This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically milking animals which comprises a milking compartment which has a robotic milking machine that is movable via a linkage from the milking compartment to under an animal being milked to attach teat cups thereto and to withdraw teat cups upon termination of the milking process.
Such an apparatus whereby a controllable robot arm is employed for positioning or connecting the teat cups or doing both as well as to disconnect and withdraw the teat cups. Such a robot arm comprises a first controlled element, at the end of which there is further provided a further controlled element, and at the end of the further controlled element there may be provided another controlled element. In other words two or three controlled units are connected in series. This has, inter alia, the disadvantage that an error in controlling the first controlled unit affects the control of the further control units, and additionally that of the third controlled unit if one is provided. Errors in control consequently accumulate and reinforce each other.
It is an object of the invention to improve the controlled interconnecting linkage between the milking compartment and the robotic milking machine where it connects to the teat cups to the teats of an animal being milked. According to the invention this is achieved by disposing the teat cups on a carrier element so that it is movable in three dimensions by at least three controlled piston and cylinder elements which each separately interconnects the carrier element with the milking compartment. The three controlled piston and cylinder elements each have one end fastened to the milk compartment, so that an accurate and reliable control is achieved.